Patrick Solidus
Patrick Solidus is an ancient special with the power to control his own body on a genetic level. He's one of the oldest, and most likely one of the first evolved humans to have existed. While his exact age is unknown, he is estimated to be at least 5000 years old, most likely older. Patrick is the founder of the Solidus Institution, an organisation created to provide a safe haven for specials and help them learn how to control their powers. He's also one of the founders of the Company. His name, Gaius Patricius Solidus, is Roman, and while he's used it a long time, it's not his real one, since there were no Romans in Italy when he was born. Due to his shapeshifting it's also unknown whether his appearance is his real or taken. Background Very little is known about Patrick's history. He's believed to have served in the Roman army towards the end of the Iron age. At some point in history his family was supposedly murdered, possibly by Adam Lynch, which would explain his deep hatred from the man. However, there's no confirmed imformation about his history before his meeting with Adam Monroe sometime during the 18th century. The two of them served togerther during the American Revolutionary War. During a battle both of them received injuries that should have killed most people, but didn't do so for either. They discovered each other's abilities and eventually befriended each other. As the war reached an end, the two of them went separate ways. It took nearly two hundred years before they met once more. It was during the 70's that Patrick ran into Adam again. And by his old friend's wish, he joined a group of people with abilities, like them. These individuals founded the Company. Patrick quickly befriended the other founders. Everything seemed to be going well, until the day Adam was locked up. Patrick was shocked to find out that the man he'd once considered his best friend had even thought of doing something that horrible. As time passed, Patrick started disliking the Company's methods and the path it took, but stayed because he knew that if he turned against them, he would probably be considered dangerous and end up like Adam. However, upon realising they were still keeping Strain 138, despite the Adam incident, Solidus decided to leave. Knowing the Company wouldn't leave him alone if he just left, he faked his death and disappeared mysteriuosly... Unsung Give me time to surrender A morning walk Break in Who are you? Break out Surprise Public library Primoris vicis pro panton Start of something new Coffee break Double trouble Paris by night To catch a thief Watching, waiting Alliance A new you Rebirth The raid Alliance Jail break Dark Future Abilities Egokinesis Patrick posses the ability of egokinesis, manipulation of the self. This ability allows him to control his own body down to a genetic level. This gives him a number of different physical powers, the most recognised being shapeshifting. Patrick is capable of morphing, recolouring, stretching, contracting, extorting, compressing, and expanding his body any way he wants. He can grow extra appendages, alter his own biology and even change his chemical composition. He can mimic people down to a genetic level, making it practically impossible to tell him from the original. He's also capable of mimicking sounds by altering his own vocal chords. Solidus can alter his cells to mimic anything organic. Patrick's ability makes him resitant to damage. He can reattach severed limbs, although this requires that the tissue in them is still alive. He can also control them even when they're connected with his body. His ability also allows him increased healing, and an unaturally long lifespan. He's already over a thousand years old. While Patrick can morph his body into a vast number of objects, he will always remain fully organic. He can't change himself into metall, or any other such material. He can mimic the appearance and shape of inorganic objects, but not literally turn into them. He can change his ability, but doing so would mean the loss of his original one. Patrick's shapeshifting ability is seemingly only limited by his imagination. However, his body requires raw material to create new cells and increase his body mass, and as such, there are limits to how much he can increase his size. Although, these are not yet known, as he rarely takes very large forms. Biopathy Along with his egokinesis, Patrick also posses the ability of biopathy, the ability to "read" organic structure, including DNA, allowing him to sense every cell in his own body and others'. This ability is used mainly to "read" his own body while altering it. He also uses it when mimicking others, to be able to copy their genetic structure. A limited version of this ability was passed on to Ricky. The Solidus Institution (See The Solidus Institution) The Solidus Institution is an organisation founded and run by Patrick. After discovering a familiar mark at the neck of his girlfriend, Patrick headed to the Company in an attempt to bring them down, but failed and was captured. Through the help of agent Rhett Mitchell he managed to escape and decided to start an organisation to oppose the Company and provide a safe haven for specials where they could train their abilities. And so the Solidus Institution was founded one autumn day in Central park. The original members consisted of Patrick, Anzhela DeFransisco, Samuel Park, Jack Murdock, Will Drake and Alexandria Ride. Patrick's protége, Orion Taylor, also joined. Of the original members, only Patrick remains. After getting a base in an old school building in upstate New York, recruiting started. New members included an old aquaintance of Patrick, Julie Pasdar, the theif Ida Moore, John Kirkman, Shia Renoir, Angele Alice, Richard Hutchings and Laila Roshan, some of which were recruited after the bomb threats and death of Patrick. After the death of it's founder, the organisation was run by Orion Taylor on Patrick's wish. However, following the recent government raid and disappearances of most of it's members, the future of the institute is unknown. Pat.5 Pat.5 was the nickname given by RPers to a clone created by Patrick while he was torn between his love for Alexa and Anzhela. In order to be with both women without breaking his own heart or theirs, Patrick created a clone, physically and mentaly identical to himself. The clone, Pat.5, headed to Anzhela, just to find that she already had a boyfriend, Danny Wallace. Heartbroken, Pat.5 headed back to the Institute to assist his other self. During the original Patrick's pregnancy, Pat.5 ran the Institute for him and took his place at important events, such as the New York bomb threat. With the world at risk, Pat.5 finally accepted Anzhela's and Danny's relationship and sacrificed himself, injecting himself with the poison filled nanobots intended for Danny. However, Danny later disappeared stopping the bomb in Odessa and Pat.5 was saved by Anzhela who absorbed his "soul" into her. The two lived for awhile in the same body, until Pat.5 remembered the healing his other self had done on Anzhela's hand, replacing the damaged tissue with his own. As the two Patrick's consisted of the same cells, he was able to use his severely weakened ability to send one of his cells to Anzhela's womb and trick her body into believing it was pregnant, allowing him to recreate his own body. Before leaving her body, he admitted his feelings for her, and the two got together as he helped her move on after the loss of Danny. Following Anzhela's disappearance, Pat.5 headed to the Institute to get help locating her, only to find it in the midst of being raided by the government. After encountering Ricky and figuring out what had happened to the other him, he took the original Patrick's place, and brought as many as possible out of the building. He later attended to the alliance meeting between faction leaders, and assisted during the following jail break. He then carried Ricky's unsconsious body towards the exit. Whether he survived the event or not remains a mystery. Ricky ''(See Richard Hutchings) '' The Triplets ''(See The Solidus Triplets ) '' Quotes Trivia *Patrick is named after a character by Stephen Hutching Category:Characters Category:Amjosa's characters Category:The Solidus Institution